poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Quartermaine
'Victor Quartermaine '''is the main antagonist in ''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. Biographyhttp://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Victor_Quartermaine?action=edit&section=1 ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbithttp://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Victor_Quartermaine?action=edit&section=2 Victor is a cocky, arrogant, pompous poacher, who doesn't care about hunting laws or animals. He is Wallace's arch-rival in trying to win Lady Tottington's affection, as well as the job of getting rid of the rabbits that plague her yard. He cares nothing for her, all he wants is her money. So when the Were-Rabbit begins terrorizing the city's gardens, Quartermaine offeres to hunt and kill it with gold bullets. When he later finds out that the were-rabbit is in fact, Wallace, he takes it as an opportunity to get rid of his rival, and still tries to kill him. Even after Lady Tottington discoveres his true plans, he still tries to kill Wallace. Eventually, Victor is chased away by a mob when Gromit put a huge rabbit costume on him, and the mob chases him away, thinking he is the Were-Rabbit. Victor's fate is unknown, but one thing is for certain, he has never been seen or heard from since. Appearancehttp://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Victor_Quartermaine?action=edit&section=3 Victor is a slim man and is always seen wearing a trench coat and boots. He also wears a toupee to cover up his baldness which always has a habit of coming off in various ways such as getting sucked off by Wallace's machine The BV 6000. It also nearly gets blown off after Wallace turns into the Were Rabbit and he nearly blows it off. It comes off again after he is thrown over the Anti Pesto van. Finally it gets knocked off after Victor gets hit on the head and he gets a new head of hair after he goes head first into a Candy Floss Machine. Trivia *Victor will become the enemy of Skarloey in ''Skarloey's Adventures with Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. *Victor Quartermaine will become the enemy of Roary and Theodore in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. *He is similar to Governor Ratcliffe. They are both upper class people, both serve as the main antagonist and can be said as being pompous. *He is similar to Gaston from Beauty and the Beast and Prince Charming from the Shrek series. All three are arrogant jerks who believe themselves to be heroes, and want to kill the heroes (Shrek, The Were-Rabbit, and the Beast). * Victor has a pet dog named Philip. Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Hunters Category:Liars Category:Murderers Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Poachers Category:Aardman Animation Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Males Category:Characters Category:British-Accented characters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Arrogant characters Category:Foiled characters Category:Charismatic villains Category:Bullies Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Cheap cowards Category:Sadistic characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Complete Monster Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Localized Threats Category:Axemen Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains